cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Selrin
Selrin is a spirited young girl from the mountainous reaches of Mandala, a free soul who wants nothing more than to enjoy life, make friends, and beat the living daylights out of anyone who tries to stop her from doing either. Her passion is to find new and creative ways of using her body to break things(and sometimes people), something she has pursued all her life. She's a very spry fighter, able to stun and astound anyone on the happy end of her dazzling display of punches and kicks. Selrin is also very impulsive, a fact that has led her headfirst into trouble on more than one occasion. History Selrin spent her youth among the monks and citizens of Mandala, enjoying her days without a care in the world. She'd frolic with the children of travelers, help Mr. Mito bring in the day's shipment of goods, wander about the temple grounds, all in all very normal things for someone her age. Of course, after trying out that new spinning roundhouse she'd picked up from a particularly eager-to-teach wanderer, she decided it would be a good idea to leave and let Mr. Mito patch up those shattered support beams. Selrin found out that exploring the lands outside her home was even more fun than incurring accidental property damage and quickly took to it. The roads spread out endlessly before her, leading her to conquer hills, forests, rivers, and claim the world as her own. She never spent more than a few days in any one place, though whether from her own wanderlust or simply being thrown out by townspeople, no one is quite sure. It was a good few years before something caught her attention long enough for her to stick around. A master martial artist just happened to be practicing in the twisting rapids of the Lete River about the time she'd stumbled upon it. All that control, the grace of his movements, and the sheer force he exerted against the usually unmovable currents of nature -- they all guided Selrin stumbling, pleading, and nearly drowning to him. After a full three years of training with her beloved master, he moved on and left Selrin to her own devices again, though she tried her best to stay by his side. Distracted, she moved on as well, wandering right through the middle of Truce, past it, and right back to it again. It was here that she had a brief run-in with Seikou. Desperate for another mentor, she implored him to teach her whatever he knew. Bemused, he agreed, though the arrangement was fated to be short-lived. Selrin was only in Truce for a short while before she began wandering again, letting the winds carry her along to the northeastern extremes of the Cleft. The Cannon Travel service at the warmest end of Frosty Forest first caught her eye, and would prove to provide the most enlightening experience of her life. Despite claiming a mere 10% fatality rate, being shot out of a giant cannon just wasn't good for the girl. Before the last vestiges of her vision faded to the cold sleep of death, she made out an encroaching silhouette, leaning precariously over her neck. Life was a wholly different beast once she awoke. She still wandered happily around, devising new techniques and attacks, but found herself compelled to drink the blood of anyone or anything that had it every now and then. Oddly enough, it had no impact on her as she wandered back into Truce, even when she found herself in the middle of a curious invasion. She volunteered herself to be the "Princess Toadstool" the Koopa Troops were looking for simply for the sake of a road trip. Category:Player Characters